The embodiments recited herein relates to a novel and distinct petunia-calibrachoa hybrid designated SAKPXC017, and to the seeds, plant parts, and tissue culture produced by that petunia-calibrachoa hybrid variety. All publications cited in this application are herein incorporated by reference.
Petunia and calibrachoa are closely related. In the 1990's, several species of petunia were crossed with calibrachoa. The resulting hybrid offspring was named Petchoa.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification.